To Make You Happy
by vwvanlover
Summary: Ace and Buttercup have been dating for a while, but when Ace notices everyone giving her grief for being with him how far will he go to make her happy? And if he changes will it be for the good?
1. Silver Locket

"To Make You Happy"

Hope you guys like it XD

Ace's POV:

I drove up to the back of Pokey Oaks High School on my Harley, I pulled out the small picture I had of her, in my wallet. She is beautiful, everything about her is,

Her smile.

Those eyes, Man those eyes could take my breath away.

The way her nose wrinkled when she got mad.

And her laugh...

I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard that laugh around the corner.

I got off my bike and peeked around the building to see her and Butch (her best friend) and their siblings at the outdoor lunch area.

Butch and Buttercup were arm wrestling, and Buttercup almost had him beat.

But her concentration, was interuppted when some kid with scraggly brown hair, came up behind her and kissed her.

I felt my insides boil.

She jumped up and was about to beat him up, but Butch held her back.

"You little freak!" She said fighting Butch's hold on her.

"Buttercup don't try to hide you real feelings" He teased

"Go away Mitch!" Bubbles yelled glaring at him

"That kiss was probably amazing compared to kissing that sack of garbage your with now" Mitch said never deverting his attention from Buttercup

"that's it!" She yelled and flew out of Butch's hold, and slammed Mitch up against a nearby wall, and lifted him off the ground by his collar.

"I am not gunna tell you again, one more time and I will beat you to a pulp in front of the whole school! And as for the sack of garbage I'm looking at it! Don't you ever talk about him again, got it?" she said getting up in his face.

He put his hands up and she let go of his collar and flew back to her table.

Mitch was joined by his friends, and smiled at Buttercup while she had her back to him.

"Oh and Doll face! When he uses you like last time, the offer's still on the table!" He said laughing and walking away

Buttercup ignored him and grabbed Butch's hand from across the table and started arm wrestling before, he could even react, and slammed his hand into the table.

"Damn, BC!" He yelled yanking his arm away from her.

She just laughed it off and so did Butch and his brothers.

Just then the bell rang for dismissal and I took that as my cue to make my self known.

I slipped the picture and my wallet in my back pocket and walked around to the side of the building so she could see me.

Buttercup's POV:

I looked up and there he was, leaning against the side of the school, acting like Mr. Cool

Blossom was saying something to me, but I tuned her out like I always did.

I grabbed my bag, and high fived Butch.

"I'll see you guys later!" I yelled flying over to where Ace was.

He smirked when I landed, and I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face.

I took his hand and he led me behind the school to his bike.

"Ay" He said with a smile as I put on the stupid helmet he made me wear.

"Hey yourself" I said smirking as I got on the bike.

He just laughed and got the bike too. I wrapped my arms around him, for warmth from the cold winter air, and held on tight.

"You ready kid?" He asked as he started the engine.

"Yep!" I yelled for him to hear me, and clung on as he kicked the kickstand and took off out of the school parking lot.

Today was Friday, the day I loved because I got to stay with Ace longer, while Dad thought I was with Butch, and our siblings hanging out.

I couldn't wait to get to the shack and spend time with Ace and the guys, but mostly Ace.

Before I knew it, We were there, and the engine stopped.

I sat up and Ace got up, and took my helmet off and put it on his seat.

I got up, and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey" He said again

"Hey" I said smiling up at him. "You gunna kiss me or what?"

He leaned down, and his lips met mine, and like every other time that happened my heart sped up and it made me breathless.

When He pulled away I had to remind myself to open my eyes again.

I looked up at him in a dreamy state and smiled.

He smiled that one fanged smile I love so much and let go me and took my hand in his.

"Come on, I gotta show you somethin'" He said

I followed him to the little clearing in the dump we hung out at, and I made a fire, and we sat in the December evening air, next to some broken down cars and just talked for hours.

Ace took off his black leather jacket and draped it on my shoulders.

I cuddled up next to him, and he rested his head against mine.

"I got somethin' for you" He said pulling something out of his pocket.

"Do I want to know where this something came from?" I asked

"Relax Kid, I didn't steal it" He said pulling out the small velvet box from his pocket.

I watched as he opened the box, and pulled out a silver necklace, with a heart shaped locket on the end.

I stared at it in his green hands, and admired it's simple beauty.

"Ace..."

"It was my mom's before she died, she gave it to me. I want you to have it, cause you remind me of her a lot. She always wanted me to be a good kid, but I guess as much as I hate it I followed in my dad's footsteps. But you helped me, change that about myself. You saved me from myself." He said looking down. "Here let me help you put it on..."

I turned around and moved my hair to the side so he could clasp the necklace.

I turned around, and took off his sun glasses to see his, beautiful ebony eyes.

"Thank You" I said looking deep into his eyes.

He smiled and pulled me in front of him, and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head back against his chest and looked up at the stars.

After a while, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I love you, Kid"

Ace wasn't an emotional person, but when he did show emotion, you knew he ment it.

"I love you too" I whispered

Just then my phone rang, it was Blossom.

"Hello?"

"Buttercup, Bubbles squealed!" She said frantically

"What?" I said sitting up.

"Bubbles squealed about Ace, and Dad is livid! You better get home before he drives over there to find you himself"

"Shit! Ok I'm on my way"

I got up and grabbed my bag, as fast as I could.

Ace stood up, and looked at me confused.

"What happened?" He asked

"I gotta go, I'll explain later ok?"

He nodded, and caught my hand right before I took off, and kissed me softly.

"I love you, I'll be back later ok?" I said and before he could respond I flew off towards home.


	2. Love

To Make You Happy

Ch.2

Buttercup's POV:

I stood in front of the front door, and took a deep breath before I twisted the knob, and quietly opened the door. All the lights were off, and as I softly closed the door behind me, I prayed the Professor had gone to bed.

"Buttercup…." I heard from the living room behind me.

_Damn…_ I thought as I turned around and grimaced.

"We need to talk…" Professor said.

"Yes?" I said walking a little closer to him, as the small lamp showed his face of stone.

He was beyond livid….

"Where have you been young lady?"

"Out…"

"Out where?"

"At…The Dump" Why couldn't he just punish me already, instead of dragging this out.

"With Ace?"

I didn't say anything just looked down .

"Buttercup Utonium, how many times have I told you I don't want you around him…..any of them for that matter?" He said

"Them? What's so different about them, and the Ruff's? Blossom and Bubbles are dating Brick and Boomer, so they can be around them but I can't hang out with Ace?" I yelled

"That's different, the boys are not criminals anymore…"

"Neither are they!"

"Are you dating him?" He asked standing up

"Yes"

"Well, I forbid you to see him any longer!" He yelled

Forbid me? He had never been this mad before

I stared at my creator in shock, trying to think of what to say next.

"You can't do that, I'm eighteen" I said barely above a whisper

"I can as long as your under my roof!"

We stood there in silence, and I tried with all my strength to hold back my hurt and anger.

And in a flash I flew to our bed room, and found Blossom, and Bubbles sitting on their beds looking worried.

"Thanks a lot Blabber mouth" I said glaring at Bubbles

"Buttercup I'm sorry it just slipped!" She pleaded

I grabbed a duffle bag from the closet, and started loading it with all my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked

"If I can't be with Ace while I'm under his roof, then I won't be under his roof" I said grabbing my backpack for school, and my secret stash of money.

"Buttercup, think about this first…" Blossom pleaded

"There's nothing to think about…" I said zipping up the bag and putting it on my shoulder and grabbing my backpack.

I opened the window, and flew out not knowing where to go.

I didn't want Ace to feel bad, which he would…so I pulled out my phone and dialed Butch's number.

"Hey, it's Butch I'm busy workin' out to maintain my hot body ….leave a message after the beep, Later"

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone, what was I gunna do?

I ended up landing on the farthest side of the dump, and dropped my stuff, I was so mad I couldn't see straight, let alone think clearly.

I picked up an, old broken t.v. and chunked it at a huge pile of garbage.

I screamed throwing random heavy crap, at this one pile of garbage. I tried fighting the tears the welled up in my eyes but they rolled down my cheeks, as I took my anger out on the miscellaneous items.

"Ay!" I heard Ace yell from behind me.

I punched and kicked as hard as I could, ignoring him.

Then I felt his arms on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

Once I stopped I turned around, and hugged him, burying my head in his chest.

I had stopped crying, but he held me close to him.

"Ay, what happened?" He asked

"I got in a fight with the Professor" I said wiping my face on my sleeves "Bubbles let it slip where I really was, and long story short I moved out"

"Come on you know you can stay with us…" He said grabbing my bags.

"The guys won't mind?" I asked following him.

"If they do they can take it up wit me" He said smirking

I couldn't help but laugh, Ace always knew how to do that.

He busted the door open, and let me in.

"Ay, guys we got company"

Snake, Arturo, and Grubber were playing blackjack, and Billy was watching some little kid show on the small t.v. in the corner.

Billy turned around and came running towards me, and scooped me up in a big bear hug.

I started laughing, and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Billy"

"Billy don't break her alright?" Ace said leaving to his room to drop off my bags.

"Sorry Boss" Billy said setting me down gently on the ground

I walked over to the small table were the game was being held.

"You wanna play a round, Buttercup?" Arturo asked shuffling the cards again.

"No thanks, I think I'm gunna hit the sack early"

"Sssssuit yourselfssss" Snake hissed, as I looked up to see Ace leaning in the door way.

"Night guys!" I said walking over towards him.

I walked past him, and he took my hand in his.

"Let me make sure, everything is cool with the fellas, and I'll be in here in a bit, alright?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, and went back in the front room.

I grabbed my bag, and changed into a pair of pajamas.

Just then my phone rang, it was Butch.

"Hello?"

"Hey BC, sorry I missed your call, what's up?"

"Oh, it's ok. I just wanted to let you know I'm staying with Ace and the guys, Bubbles blabbed and Dad got pissed so I left."

"Damn…You ok?"

"Yea, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? I really tired"

"Yea, sure thing, Later"

I hung up the phone, and laid down on the old worn matress on the floor.

I snuggled under the shaggy blanket, and thought about the fight with Dad.

I found myself piddling with the necklace I forgot I had on, and smiled.

Just the door opened, and Ace smiled, closing it behind him.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just gotta get used to there being an angel in my bed" He said taking off his boots and jacket and laying next to me.

I rolled my eyes and rolled over to face him.

"You ok?" He asked brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I guess…" I said looking down.

"So you gunna tell me why you were so upset?"

"Professor got mad, and he said he didn't want me around you or the guys, and he told me as long I lived under his roof he forbid me to see you…"

Ace didn't say anything

"Maybe he's right…" He whispered

"What?"

"Kid, I don't want this life for you either. I don't want you to live like me the guys, do. We live like this because we don't have a choice, but you have your whole life ahead of you"

"Since when do you sound like you're my father?"

" I'm not trying to tell you what to do," He said " I just don't want you to throw your life away because of me"

I took his took his sunglasses and looked at his deep onyx eyes.

"I'm not throwing my life away, I have the best life because your in it. Ace, I love you more than anything"

"I love you too" He said smirking

"You better" I said smiling and kissing him "Or else"

"Oh, really?" He said pulling me closer to him. "Or else what?" He teased attacking my neck with kisses

I couldn't stop laughing, until finally he stopped and his nose was inches from mine.

My eyes met his, and everything was serious again.

I ran my hand against the green skin of his cheek and into his long black hair.

I gently pulled his lips to mine, and butterflies flew threw my stomach.

After a few minutes, of kissing I pulled away and snuggled next to him, and he pulled me into his arms resting his chin on the top of my head.

I felt so safe in his arms, like everything bad in the world didn't exist all that did was him. And his love was all that mattered.


	3. Choice

To Make You Happy Ch. 3

Ace's POV:

I laid there looking her sleeping in my arms, trying to think of what I had ever done to deserve someone like her.

And remembering how I almost threw it all away.

_**Flashback Ace POV: **_

_The boys and I had robbed a small liquor store downtown. _

_We had hit the jack pot….not just our regular beer, the good beer, and _

_Whiskey…and lots of it, about ten bottles._

_I had down one and a half bottles, and was feeling ….good to say the least. _

_Just then the door of the shack swung open with a loud bang, and the other four couldn't stop laughing looking at the green eyed girls standing in the door with her arms crossed. _

_Not me I was the angry drunk, not one of the people who ends up all happy…_

_I just ignored her as she walked her way towards me kicking bottles, and beer cans. _

"_You're an idiot" she said glaring down at me, as I was slouched on the floor. _

"_Aw, thanks Babe. You're not so bad you're self" I said staggering to my feet, and trying to look straight at her. _

_She just rolled her eyes, and looked at me with a sarcastic smirk on her face. _

"_Just one day, Ace, but no we got called in the middle of Bubble's solo to go clean up the liquor store down town…" she said looking down at her black dress she had been forced to wear. "And flying is frustrating enough when I'm not wearing a dress and heels."_

_I just shrugged lazily "We were outta beer…" _

_All the gang started laughing again, but she just rolled her eyes again. _

_She bent down and picked up one of thelast full bottles, and grabbed it, and slowly walked outside. _

"_Hey where are you going wit that!" I said trying very hard to follow her without falling. _

_She tore the top off, and poured it out._

"_What the hell are you doin'?" I yelled running to grab the bottle from her she flew back to the shack door, throwing the now empty bottle on the ground. _

"_I'm not gunna sit here and watch you kill yourself with this stuff…" She said stomping back in and grabbing the last two bottles._

_I threw the empty bottle at her in pure rage; it barely missed her head and broke hitting the wall instead. _

_She slowly turned around and she glared at me. _

"_It's really means that much to you? Okay, you want this so bad? Then it's your choice, me or the booze."_

_I swayed glaring at her. _

"_Well I don't really want you right now cause your pissed off…." I said trying to make a comeback_

_The drunkards in the corner laughed even harder_

_Her glare smoothed into a blank stare. _

_She put the two bottles back on the floor, and pushed past me, out to the dump. _

"_Fine, go miss goody goody, it's better here without you…" I slurred_

_She stopped dead in her tracks, with her back to me._

_She looked back and I thought I saw tears in her eyes…_

"_Your just like your Dad" She said and took off. _

_After about a week, I tried to call her. _

"_We're sorry the number you have dialed has blocked your number, please try again later" was the message that kept appearing. _

_After about a month I decided, she was worth more that the booze…I needed her. _

_I stopped drinking, cold turkey._

_I would lock myself in my room at the shack, and try to think of her when I couldn't take it anymore. _

_I started getting sick, shaking, cold sweats, fever. _

_The guys tried to help me, but I would yell at them until they left me alone. _

_I felt like I was dying, feeling worse than any sickness I had ever had. _

_I could hear her voice, her laugh; see her smile, and beautiful green eyes, in the back of my mind if I tried hard enough. _

_I had curled up in the closet, which was the warmest place in the whole shack, shaking, like a leaf. _

_I heard a knock on my door…_

"_Snake, I told y yyy-ou to l- llll-leave me alone!" I yelled _

_I heard the door open anyway, and rolled my eyes. _

"_Ace?" I heard her call out, I must be really going nuts. _

"_Ace, where are you" she said again _

_I stayed silent except for my teeth chattering. _

_Just then she walked around the corner, and found me sitting on the ground. _

"_There you are" She said sitting on the floor next to me. _

"_W-wwho t-t-ttt-told you?" I asked glaring at her. _

"_Snake, he was worried about you…" She said pulling her phone out of her pocket. _

"_How long has it been?" She asked dialing a number _

"_About a w-ww-week" I said knowing what she meant. _

"_Bloss, Hey what do you do when someone's going through withdraws?" She asked looking up at me. _

_Withdraws what the heck was that?_

"_Ok, thanks I call you later, bye" She said hanging up _

"_Stay here I'll be right back" _

_She was back with a bottle of water, and a bucket. _

"_Ace?" _

"_Y-yea?"_

"_I need you to stay awake ok?" she said kneeling in front of me again. "Can you get up?" _

_I didn't answer _

"_Here" She said standing up and putting my arm around her neck, and helping me up and slowly helping me to my "bed" on the other side of the room. _

_She put the blankets over me, and but I kept shaking. _

_She walked to the other side and kicked off her shoes, and sat on the mattress next to me. _

"_W-what are you doin'" I asked _

"_You're have what's called withdraws." She said pulling the bucket next to her "Your body was so used to you drinking every day, that it doesn't know how to function without alcohol. It'll take a while to get use to that" _

"_W-What's dat-tt for?" I asked looking at the bucket. _

"_Let's just say it's has to get worse before it gets better" she said _

_And right on cue, a wave of nausea rolled over my stomach. _

_She helped me sit up and sat there until, I was done. _

_I laid there for a while just shaking, as she sat next to me trying to help in anyway possible. _

"_It's g-gettin' late…" I said looking out the window, at the sun setting _

_A small smile spread on her face. _

"_Professor thinks on a weekend camping trip with my sisters and the Ruffs" She said looking at me. "They're coverin' for me" _

_I closed my eyes after a while, and the shaking was slowing down. _

_I felt, her lean moved and looked to see she had her back against the wall and her eyes closed. _

_I slowly moved my hand to lay on top of hers. _

_She opened her eyes, and looked at me. _

"_I'm sorry" I said_

_She sat there for a minute, and then moved and laid next to me. _

_She took my hand in hers. _

_She smiled "It's ok" she whispered, and kissed my forehead. _

**End of Flashback….**

That was the night I realized she would stay with me through just about anything…

She didn't deserve to be looked at differently, because she was with me.

Maybe, if people didn't recognize me then they wouldn't think anything of it….

I waited until early the next morning, and got up and told the boys about my plan.

I knew our 'look' was caused by some kind of chemical X reaction in our bodies, maybe if we stole some antidote X we could be normal…

We got the antidote X, and quietly snuck back into the shack.

"There you are" She said as I opened the door, to my room.

She was half asleep, stretching as she sat up.

I smirked and jumped on the bed next to her.

"Good Mornin'" I said smiling at her through my shades

"Good Morning" She said smiling holding my hand "Where were you?"

"Just runnin' around wit the guys"

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?, Hey, where are you? Ok, yea I'll be there in a minute" She said and then hung up

"That was Butch, he wants to talk about last night…Is that ok?" She asked getting up, and putting her sweatshirt on.

"Yea, go have fun, Ya know where I am if ya need me" I said watching her get ready

"Ok, don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone" She said kissing me

She tried to pull away but, I her arm, and kissed her again

She laughed and pulled away.

"I Love You" She said pushing her forehead against mine, and looking at me over my shades

"Love You Too Kid"

And with that she took off out the window, leaving only a green streak behind.


	4. Empty

To Make You Happy Ch. 4

I don't own anything but my story … :D

Please R&R guys!

Ace's POV:

I wanted a few minutes after she left, and pulled the vial out of my pocket…

Antidote X the label read in big black letters,

"Well here goes nothin'" I said and walked back to the main room, where the guys were pretending to be asleep.

"Ay, She's gone" I said

They all sat up, and sat with me at the card table…

"Sssso bosssss, whyssss are we doin' disssss again?" Snake asked looking at the five vials we had stolen from Mojo's….one for each of us…

"I told ya, so we won't be the green freaks in town anymores"

We all stared at the vial in silence, until Billy broke it…

"Duh….Boss What if it's Bad?" He asked looking at me through his mess of orange hair, like a little kid.

"Won't know till we try huh?" I said grabbing my dose, and opening it with pop of the cork.

The boys quickly but nervously took there shares and followed my lead…

"On three…One…..two…..three"

All five of us downed the disgusting liquid at the same time, and all ended in a couching fit.

I sat there staring at my hands waiting for something to happen….

"Ssssstupid stuffsssss" Snake said frowning…

"Billy no like" Billy said throwing the empty vial across the room.

"Billy No!" I yelled, and just then the vial hit the wall and caused a huge explosion.

Chemical X alone was a really strong thing, Antidote X was even stronger.

I tried in that short amount of time, to cover the gang, and duck away from the explosion, but then everything went black.

**Buttercup's POV:**

"Butch would you quit complaining, it's for Ace. And If you must know I've already gotten all three you your Christmas presents" I said looking through all the leather jackets in the store.

"Really? Aw BC you didn't have to do that…" He said hitting my shoulder playfully

"Yea, for us Maybe but you've been telling her what you wanted since our Birthday" Boomer added while looking through some jackets trying to help me.

I was at the mall with the three boys, Blossom and Bubbles were hanging out with some girls from school. And other than the gang, these three were my best friends…

"So, BC what happened last night, with the Professor?" Brick asked

I rolled my eyes "Basically he hates Ace and the gang, and forbid me to see them, so I moved out"

"Wow…what's wrong with the gang, they've been cool whenever I've hung out with you guys" Butch said floating like he was in an imaginary hammock.

"I Know, and the worst part is Ace almost agreed with the Professor, giving me the whole 'I want what's best for you' speech'" I said rolling my eyes again.

"But you two are like ok right?" Boomer asked

"No Boom, they got in a horrible fight so bad, it sparked World War 2" Butch said looking at his 'younger brother'

"You mean World War 3?" Brick said laughing

"Whatever" Butch said glaring at all of us as we laughed…

"This is it!" I said holding up a shiny black leather biker jacket, with little detail.

I checked out, and the boys and I started flying to they're apartment…

"Anyone up for a game of football when we get home?" Butch asked glaring at me with a smile on his face.

"Um is that a challenge?" I asked clentching my fists, and smiling at him.

"Maybe…" he said

I lunged for him, and wrestled him in mid air, laughing the whole time.

"Uh, BC" Brick said in a serious tone. Looking at the ground miles away from where we were.

"Yea" I said and Butch stopped fighting me. … "What's wrong?"

My eyes followed where Brick was looking and I saw a cloud of pure black smoke over the dump.

Just then Brick's phone rang, he put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Brick, is Butch with Buttercup?" My red-headed sister asked frantically…

"Yea, I'm right here what's wrong, Bloss?"

"Buttercup….there's been an accident…" Was all I heard before I took off towards the dump.

The smoke only got heavier the closer I got, I almost couldn't see anything….

That's when I felt my wrist being grabbed and pulled in the other direction.

I turned to see Blossom pulling me the other way, as I desperately tried to get closer to the burning shack…

"What the hell are you doing, Let go!" I yelled trying to rip my arm out of her grasp.

"Buttercup! You can't go down there it's not safe!" She yelled throwing me further up into the air, where Butch grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Where are they!" I yelled at the pink eyed girl covered in ash

She just looked at Brick and at the ground

My heart stopped, they couldn't be…He couldn't be….

"Blossom _Where are they!"_ I yelled again trying not to panic…

"We haven't been able to find them" she looking up at me with heartbroken eyes

I stopped fighting Butch, and stared at my sister trying to figure out what she had just said.

My body pumped full of adrenaline, and I took off slipping out of Butch's grip like it was nothing, and blowing with all my might to clear the smoke.

It cleared almost completely, and all I saw was things broken and covered in black ash.

"Ace!" I yelled searching through all of the remains…

"Billy, Snake, Grubber!" I yelled my stomach turning in knots, as I didn't hear any responses.

"Arturo! Ace! Answer Me Guys!" I yelled

"BC" I heard from behind me

I turned to see Butch behind me equally covered in ash, looking at me with a sad look on his face, shaking his head trying to make me understand…"

"Butch, No" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes….

He carefully walked over to me, and handed me a familiar but, cracked and bent pair of sunglasses.

"I'm sorry"

He said pulling me into a hug…

I held onto him, still not believing all the evidence in front of me… 'He can't be gone, just like that' I thought to my self.

Just then I looked over Butch's shoulder, and saw through the broken wall, our siblings with there heads hung …

But were alarmed when a news truck pulled up, and a news reporter with a camera crew jumped out.

"Breaking News, huge chemical explosion at Townsville Dump, We're here with the Powerpuffs, and Rowdy ruffs, including Buttercup Utonium rumored girlfriend of the famous criminal, dump resident and gang leader, Ace Coupler, Miss Utonium a word please" The female reporter asked

Butch pushed me behind him, and put a hand over the lens.

"Turn it off" He said pushing the camera the opposite way….

"Miss Utonium, how did you find out about all this?" The reporter kept asking

I backed up, nervously looking at my sisters to help.

Brick came between the camera and Butch…

"He said turn it off, this is not the time…." Brick said his eyes glowing a bright red with anger.

"Miss Utonium, how does it feel not knowing if your boyfriend is dead or not?"

I saw Brick, Boomer, and Butch, throwing the cameras, and microphones, and protesting against the press, but none of it mattered.

"Buttercup, it's okay" Bubbles said walking towards me.

I backed up further… "Buttercup don't, please we'll handle this…." Blossom pleaded knowing what my next move would be.

As on cue, I took off crying the whole way until I was in space, surrounded by millions of stars…

I landed on the moon, my hiding place where I always went when I was upset…

"No!" I yelled as my heart ripped to pieces as all of the past ten minutes sunk in… I was sure my yell could be heard from galaxies miles away, but I didn't care… it hurt to bad.

He was my heart, my soul, my everything, and now it was all gone.

I found my black fingers pittleing with the silver locket on my necklace, and clutching to the bend glasses in my hand…

I felt empty


	5. Autopilot

To Make You Happy Ch. 5

Hey guys! Please keep review I love this story so much….

I don't own the characters Craig McCracken does! :D

Ace's POV:

"No!" I heard someone yelling from a distance, and jolted awake…

"whoa" I groaned sitting up and seeing the scene around me spin I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples, and feeling a deep cut just above my eye.

I looked at my hand to see if it was bleeding, but under the red of the blood on my hands was a light apricot color…

I bent my fingers for some reason, I guess to make sure they were mine.

I pulled up the tattered sleeve of my shirt and the same color covered my arms, wrists, and elbows.

I took my time, standing up and looking around at where I was I was in the back alley of the store that was more than two blocks away from where I had blacked out at the dump…

I found a broken mirror, next to the dumpster and carefully bent down over it.

I gasped at what I saw, my was the same color as my hands.

Was that really me ?

I slowly put my hand up to my face and watched my changing expressions.

"It worked" Was all I said before I heard coughing from under a pile of debris

"Snake?" I asked as I saw someone sit up.

He squinted and his eyes grew when he saw me…

"Bossss? You…"

"You too…"

We heard more rustling and Arturo and Billy looked out from under the debris next to Snake..

"Billy's Head hurts" Billy said looking at me with his now two big blue eyes under a mess of orange hair…

"Ay Chihuahua! It worked" Arturo said smiling

He was about a foot taller, and Billy was actually a little skinnier….

"Where's Grubber?" I asked looking around

I heard rustling in the dumpster and turned to see a very nervous kid peeking from over edge.

He jumped out and looked at all of us and smiled….

"Now, that that's settled, let's go find Buttercup" I said walking to the end of the alley.

"Boss, what about our clothes?" Arturo asked

I looked down to see my tattered shirt, and jeans covered in ash.

I peered around the corner, and saw charity truck, collecting toys and clothes for Christmas…

"Hey, Bob that's lunch lock it up, and let's go!" One of the workers yelled to the other…

I waited until the two guys had gone to a diner across the street, and signaled the boys to follow me.

We snuck around the back of the store, and to the side of the truck.

Arturo picked the lock, and Snake and I snuck in grabbing two boxes labeled 'Clothes' and tossed them to Billy.

We all ran back to the alley, and got dressed in some old t-shirts and jeans we found.

As we sat in the alley contemplating our next moves we I overheard a news story from the t.v. in one of the store windows…

"Developing Story: Explosion at Townsville Dump" the reporter said

I ran around the corner making sure no one saw me….

Snake followed me, as I watched the story flash before my eyes.

"Breaking News, Rowdyruffs assault our news crew as we try to get answers about the chemical explosion we've been reporting happened at the Townsville Dump…Here's Maria Sanchez with more of that story…"

"Thanks, Tom. Or news crew was harassed by the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo, at Townsville Dump. Here's the video from just hours ago…"

It was of the smoking shack, and then it showed what looked like Buttercup and Butch covered in ash from head to toe

"Breaking News, huge chemical explosion at Townsville Dump, We're here with the Powerpuffs, and Rowdy ruffs, including Buttercup Utonium rumored girlfriend of the famous criminal, dump resident and gang leader, Ace Coupler, Miss Utonium a word please.." Maria asked

Butch pushed Buttercup behind him, and glared at the camera.

He put and hand over the lens and pushed it to the side… "Turn it off" He warned

Buttercup looked scared, I had never seen her like that before, she was looking at someone off to the side.

"Miss Utonium, how did you find out about this?" Maria asked again as the camera zoomed in on her.

She backed up, looking at all the faces around her

Brick stepped in between the camera and Butch and glared at the camera man…

"He said turn it off, this is not the time" He said pushing the camera like his brother had.

All of a sudden the audio cut off, and turned back on like something had been edited out…

And then the camera was pushed to the ground…

"Buttercup it's okay" I heard Bubbles say over all the yelling, and the camera caught her lime green streak before turning off

"I gotta go find her" I said turning around, but Snake stopped me

"Whatssss if ssshe don't recognize ussss, Bossss"

It took me a minute, but I understood what he meant.

"Ok, we stay quiet for a couple days till everything calms down, then we'll talk to her."

**Butch's POV: **

I hadn't heard from BC all weekend, until I got to school the next Monday.

It was a short week before Christmas Break, so I figured she wouldn't show up…but there she was.

She was sitting at the lunch area outside staring at the table.

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting with her, and flew over when they noticed me and my brothers.

Buttercup had dark black circles under her eyes, and her eyes didn't sparkle that they usually did.

She had on the jacket she had bought for Ace, and looked out of it.

"Hey, what's she doing here why didn't she just stay home this week?" I asked Blossom not taking my eyes off my heartbroken best friend.

"She was here before we even got up this morning" Bubbles said concerned holding Boomer's hand

"She hasn't said a word all weekend, she hasn't slept or eaten, But Dad doesn't know anything he locked himself in the lab working on some big project…" Blossom said looking at her sister sadly

"She's in shock" my red head brother stated as we all watched her.

"Butch maybe she'll talk to you, she listens to you" Bubbles said looking at me

I nodded and walked over to the table Buttercup was sitting at, and our siblings followed.

"Hey BC" I said sitting next to her, but she didn't budge her eyes were blood shot, from crying.

She was holding what looked like the charm on a necklace that she was wearing.

"What do ya say, we ditch this place, and got hang out?" I said smiling

Still nothing ….

Just then the bell rang for first period,

"I'll take her home" I said grabbing my bag, but before I could do anything else, Buttercup was already on her way to class.

I looked at her sisters concerned…

"I'll go let her teachers know what's going on" Blossom said flying to catch up with BC

"What am I gunna do, I'm her best friend I can't watch her hurt like that"

"There's nothing you can do, bro She's on Autopilot" Boomer told me as he started to walk to class with Bubbles.

"It's just her way of protecting herself" Brick reassured me "The best thing you can do is be there for her so, she has someone to talk to when she's ready"


	6. Broken

To Make You Happy Ch. 6

I don't own anything but my story….Keep up the reviews guys!

**Buttercup's POV: **

I felt broken…

I could hear people talking around me, but the words didn't make sense.

All I could think of was Ace, nothing but Ace.

I got to first period not really remembering how I had gotten there and not really caring.

I could hear Blossom's voice in the background, and then I felt a hand around my shoulder.

"Hey Dollface"

My inner defenses kicked in and I could suddenly only hear what Mitch said…

"I heard about you friends, and what's his name, Ace?" I suddenly felt alert again hearing his name for the first time in a couple days…

"Probably some like Meth lab gone wrong right? I told you should've been careful around him" All the muscles in my body tightened as I continued staring at my desk.

"Well I'll tell you what…Mitch is here for you Babe. But look on the bright side at least he died where he belonged….with the rest of the garbage"

And that was all it took, before I knew it I hand tackled Mitch through three classrooms and into the parking lot pavement.

Pure anger roared through my body as I punched him, time after time until I noticed blood on his face, and my knuckles. He put his hands in front of his face, in a sorry excuse a shield, and I something break…

"Buttercup, Buttercup calm down" I heard Butch from behind me as he and Brick from what I could gather tried to pry me away from a bleeding Mitch.

"Don't ever talk about him!" I yelled my voice roaring from between my clenched teeth.

I hadn't noticed all the students that had, gathered around us watching me beat Mitch to a pulp.

"Quiet!" I heard from the sea of people, and out walked Ms. Keane who was now the principle of Townsville High.

I tried to calm down as Brick, Butch and now Boomer had a hold on me…

"Mr. Michelson got to the nurse and clean yourself up, then I would like to see you in my office" She said as Mitch scrambled holding his broken nose, and running to the nurses office.

"Everyone else, go back to class!" She yelled

After almost everyone had cleared the scene, Brick and Boomer let go of me and Butch stood very close, almost protectively next to me. Blossom and Bubbles were there too, making sure I was okay.

"I'm going to excuse the six of you from class for today and tomorrow, you all have other things to worry about before the holidays" She said in a caring voice.

She picked up something from the ground, and handed it to me, it was the broken heart locket.

Mitch must've ripped it.

I took it from her, and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Buttercup, please take care of yourself" I looked down trying to hold back tears, as she patted my shoulder, and walked back towards the school.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry we should've…" Blossom started to say but before she could finish I took off into the sky, towards the dump.

…

I landed next to one of the broken down cars Ace and I used to sit in and talk…

I had tears flowing down my cheeks now but I didn't care, I pried open the trunk and found the old shoe box I had kept there for a few years now…

I took it, and sat on the roof of the car.

I opened the box, and started looking through it.

The first thing I saw was a picture of me and Ace we had taken at the pier about a year ago, it was one of the only pictures I had of him

On the back it read:

To My favorite puff, Love you Kid

I shuffled through the rest of the papers, and random things I had collected over my time with him and the gang.

Like Maria, Arturo's favorite comb he had stopped using years ago.

I was about to close the box when one picture fell out, I caught it, and smiled looking at the crayon drawing in my hands.

Billy had given it to me a while back… I remembered that day like it was yesterday….

_Flashback: _

_Ace and I had, had a fight leaving both of us yelling at each other, and the shack door being slammed in my face. _

_He left me there, while he left to go blow off some steam. _

_We had fights like this every now and then, both of us were just stubborn but we would never admit it._

_I went to Ace's room and sat on his mattress regret some of the things I had said to him… and knowing I would apologize as soon as he got back, and so would he…_

_I finally got up, and walked to the main room to find all the boys gone, except Billy who was sitting in the corner with some paper and old worn crayons. _

"_Hey Billy" I asked walking over to him, and sitting next to him on the old wooden floor. _

"_Hi" He said as he scribbled the different colors on the page. "You ain't leavin' is you Buddacup?" He said looking up at me worried, knowing Ace and I had gotten into it. _

"_No, I'm staying here with you guys" _

"_Good, Here Billy colored this for you" He said handing me the page he had been coloring._

_It was a doodle of him, Snake, Arturo, Grubber, and in the middle were Ace and I holding hands…_

"_You write for Billy?" He asked handing me a black crayon _

"_Yea, what do you want me to write?" _

"_Family" He said smiling at me _

_I smiled too, and realized this was my family too, and nothing would ever change that. _

**End of Flashback**

…

I ran my fingers over the crumpled picture, and heard someone walking towards me.

"Hey" Butch said looking at me with hurt eyes.

"Hey" I said wiping my face on the sleeves of the black leather jacket…

"I figured you'd be here, You ok?" He said sitting next to me.

I just shook my head and looked at the broken locket in my hand…

"Here let me see, it" He said taking the locket from me.

He fiddled with it for a minute then zapped it with his eye beams, welding it back together.

"There, good as new" He said handing it back to me.

I put it back on , and kissed the locket, "Thanks"

We sat there for a minute, just thinking

"I wasn't supposed to be like this" I said

Butch just looked up at me, listening…

"I mean like we weren't the fairy tale kind of couple by any means, but he wasn't supposed to just leave me. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with him. Maybe get married, maybe not…. He promised me he would never leave me…"

" I'm sorry BC"

Just then My phone rang

"Hello?"

"Buttercup… Hey" Blossom said sounding sad "Please come home, and eat dinner, you haven't eaten anything" She pleaded

"Yea, I'm on my way…" I hung up, and hugged Butch

"Thank You" I whispered as I clung to him.

"For what?"

"Just being my Butch " I said pulling away

He tried to smile but it didn't work. "If you need anything, call me, and if you need to, you can stay at the apartment"

"I will"

I flew home, and was greeted by the Professor on the phone, and Blossom and Bubbles sitting on the couch looking worried.

Bubbles got up and hugged me, and Blossom signaled for me to sit in-between her and Bubbles.

"What's going on?" I asked my red headed sister

"I don't know, but he came upstairs talking on the phone, and told us to sit down"

"Okay Thank You, I'll make sure to address this with her" He said giving me 'the look'

Blossom looked at Bubbles with concern, and Bubbles took my hand.

The Professor hung up the phone, and sat in his chair.

"That was Mrs. Henderson, Mitch's stepmother. She said that Mitch came home with a broken nose, dislocated jaw, and two black eyes. Buttercup would like to explain your side of the story?" He asked giving a stern look.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked Blossom

"We didn't get a chance to…" Bubbles said

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the stairs…

"Buttercup Utonium, what has gotten into you?" He asked

"Dad…" My sisters protested

"What's gotten into me? You would know if you came out of lab every week or so…."

"And where have you been? It's almost seven…."

"Dad Stop!" Blossom said tugging on his arm

"You were with that Ace again weren't you?"

I stepped back like I had been slapped in the face…

"There was an explosion at the dump Saturday Morning, no one survived" Blossom explained

It took the professor a minute to figure out what she meant. His face changed from anger, to guilt.

"Buttercup, Honey I'm…."

"Don't say you're sorry, You judged him like everyone else in this city. And if I had listened to you, the last words I told him wouldn't have been 'I love you' "

I flew up to my room, and slammed the door, finally feeling how tired I really was.

I laid on my bed, and closed my eyes falling asleep instantly.


	7. Best Week Ever

TO MAKE YOU HAPPY Ch. 7

I know this is a sad story guys…but it will get better promise :D

**Buttercup's POV:**

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get up…

I had dreamt of Ace all night, and I didn't want my dreams to end.

I reluctantly got up and took a shower, pinning my wet hair up into a sloppy ponytail, and wearing my some old sweats.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to get energized for the day ahead, when I noticed my calendar.

I always drew a skull, on the day I was supposed to start my monthly.

Today was the twenty-third, and the skull was on the twentieth …

I was never late….I checked the date three more times.

"I can't be…No" I whispered to myself

*knock, knock*

"Buttercup, I made pancakes. You need to eat…" Bubbles yelled through the bathroom door…

"Um…ok I'll be down in a sec" I yelled back nervously.

I grabbed my jacket, and stuffed a green beanie in my bag too.

I flew downstairs, and found everyone in the kitchen. I flew past them grabbing a pancake in one hand scarfing it down in three bites.

"Good Pancakes Bubbs, thanks!" I yelled flying out the door and towards the drugstore downtown, so no one would recognize me.

Ace's POV:

"How can I help you fella's today?" The blonde at the customer service counter asked…

"Uh, yea…are you hiring?" I asked

"Not right now, but if you wanna fill out a form we'll keep them on file if anything opens up… there over there at that little counter over there" She said smiling and winking at us trying to flirt.

"Thanksss" Snake said as the two of us went to fill out applications…

Arturo, Billy, and Grubber were playing some video game in the corner.

We were the only one's there except for an old lady who was arguing with a stock boy.

I was trying to think of a fake name to put on my application, when the bell on the door rang as a new customer walked in.

I felt someone elbow me, and looked to see Grubber standing next to me with a smile on his face.

"What?"

He pointed to the end of the aisle, were a girl stood.

She had a black leather jacket on that was two sizes too big, a green beanie on top of her black hair, and her hands in her pockets looking nervously around her.

It wasn't until she turned around that I realized it was Buttercup.

I wanted so bad to run up to her, and hug her. That's when I saw her face, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and she had dark circles under them.

I realized I couldn't talk to her like this; I might make her even more upset.

She slowly looked up and down each aisle, until she stopped at one, and I could see her face drain of what little color she had.

She quickly grabbed something off the shelf, and ran back to the checkout counter.

After she left I wondered what she was so nervous…

"I gotta figure out how to tell her…" I said dropping my application in the garbage, and walking out of the store.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I nervously checked out the clerk was too interested in his comic book, to look at what I was buying.

I paid, grabbed the small plastic bag, and walked out of the store.

I looked at the small box in my hands, and threw it in my bag nervously when my phone went off.

It was a text from Butch….

_Hey BC, movies at our place bloss and bubbs r hr 2_

I didn't know what else to do, so maybe I could just hang out get it off my mind for a while.

"Hey BC, I didn't think you were coming"

"Well here I am" I said dropping my stuff by the door, and heading towards the living room.

Butch stopped me, and grabbed my arm.

"Chick flicks" He said making a gag face, making me laugh

We flew to the kitchen instead, and I sat on the counter while Butch raided the fridge.

"You saved my butt dude, I was about to puke with all the kissing in the first five minutes"

"Bad Movie huh? Which one did they pick?"

"No, not the movie the four of them… it was "Oh Blossy your so beautiful…Oh Bubbles your cuter" "

I started laughing, as we sat in the kitchen eating just about everything…

"How are you, like really?" He said looking at me getting serious all of a sudden

"Well, I…"

"Buttercup, sorry to interrupt can I talk to you and Bubbles for a minute?" Blossom asked

"Um, sure I'll be right back "

I followed my sisters, back to Butch's room, Blossom closed the door once we were all there…

"Bubbles I found this on the floor next to you bag" She said holding up my pregnancy test.

"What?" Bubbles said her eyes getting huge

"Bubbles why didn't you tell us, how could you and Boomer be so…"

"But, it's not mine!" my blonde sister was on the brink of tears.

"You don't have to lie Bubbles, we're here for you…" Blossom said rubbing her shoulder

"It's not hers" I interrupted

Both of them looking at me confused

"It's mine, I was late so…"

"Oh, Buttercup have you taken one yet?"

I shook my head sitting on Butch's bed.

"What am I gunna do?"

"Well we won't know until you take it right?" Bubbles said looking at me with sad blue eyes.

"Yea, maybe your not maybe it's just all the stress…."

"Ok" I said taking the box from Blossom

I went to the bathroom, and it felt weird taking a pregnancy test in Butch's bathroom, but I was too nervous to care.

I set the test on the counter, and opened the door.

"Okay, so now we wait five minutes. Two pink lines it's positive one blue one it's negative…"

We all paced back and forth until the time was up.

I took a deep breath and looked at the test…

Two pink lines.

"Well?" They both asked

"It's positive" I said my breath shaking

I sat on the floor next to Butch's bed almost hyperventilating.

"What am I gunna do? He's not even here I can't take care of a baby alone…."

"Shhh It's ok Buttercup, we'll figure this out" Bubbles said hugging me.

But I couldn't calm down…

"Brick,can you get me a paperbag?" Blossom yelled from the door.

"I can't do this you guys, first Ace now this?" I said tearing up staring at the ground…

"What happened?" Brick asked followed by his brothers

"Here Buttercup breath in this, calm down ok?" Blossom said handing me the bag, I took a few breaths until my breathing slowed

"Good, see it's gunna be fine" Bubbles reassured

"What happened" Butch said sitting on the floor next to me…

"I'm pregnant" I said after a long silence

"I'm pregnant, and lost my boyfriend in one week …Best Week Ever" I said sarcastically

"Um, Blossom Bubbles don't tell Dad…" I wiped my tears on my sleeves and stood up.

"Where are you going?" They asked

"there's someone I need to talk to…" I said grabbing my stuff and taking off out the door.

I landed across town at Townsville Cemetery … and walked in to the building

"Hello, can I help you?" A man at the counter asked

"Um, yes is there a Mrs. Katherine Coupler buried here?"

"Let's see…" he said looking in a huge book filled with names "Yes she's the first marker by the pond"

"Thank you"

I walked out to the small pond and saw a small plaque with her name on it…

I nervously set my bag down, and slowly knelt next to it.

"Hi Mrs. Coupler, I know you don't know who I am…but Ace told me a lot of good things about you. He gave me your necklace…" I said awkwardly looking at the silver locket I was playing with

"I never had a mom, but Ace told me you were an amazing one. I just need someone to talk to, and I thought of you" I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I tried to laugh my stupidity off. "I miss him… a lot, even the little things you know? Like how he tapped his boots when he was mad, or how he never let go off my hand when I was with him" Now I was crying "I just need to know that I'm making the decision he would want me to make about all of this." I sat in silence clearing the grass that had grown over her name.

"Thank you, for bring him into this world for me to have spent the best years I've ever had with him, and for showing him he didn't have to be like his Dad"

I kissed my hand and placed it on her grave… and got up somehow feeling so much better.


	8. We're All She Has Now

To Make You Happy Ch. 8

Hey Guys….Go check out "Growing Pains" by Fast and Loose … really great story! Go read it _after _this chapter XD ! Don't forget to R&R

Buttercup's POV:

I for some reason felt better. But I still didn't know what I was going to do.

I flew home, and saw the Professor pacing in the window with his pipe in his mouth, in deep thought.

I nervously landed and opened to see Blossom and Bubbles on the couch. Bubbles was biting her bottom lip, and twirling her left pigtail, and Blossom was wringing her hands.

"Buttercup, can you please have a seat with you sisters. "He asked still pacing.

I sat next to Blossom gripping the arm of the couch for dear life.

"I can usually sense when things are wrong with you three…" He sat down

"But today, you two come home, and go upstairs without so much as a 'Hey Professor'" He sat down and looked mainly at Blossom and Bubbles. "Now what's going on?"

They both looked down.

"Buttercup?" he asked turning towards me…

"It's about me. I told them not to tell you, but you'd have to find out sooner or later" I played with the seam of Ace's jacket trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Girls, would you give your sister and I a minute alone, please?"

Bubbles flew upstairs really fast; I guess she was trying not to spill the beans for me…

"Are you going to be ok?" Blossom asked before getting up

I nodded, and she flew upstairs but I didn't hear the door close completely.

"Sweetheart, what's bothering you so much?" He asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Just don't kill me okay?"

He took a deep breathe seeming to brace himself.

"I don't like where this headed, but ok."

Another long silence and I figured I had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant" The words escaping my mouth like they had been held captive.

My eyes were glued to the carpet, waiting for any sort of response.

I looked up at my creator, and saw that all the color had drained from his face. His eyes were seemingly larger than before.

"Please tell me I did _not_ just hear those words come out of your mouth…" He said looking at me with the same anger he had showed the other night, when he found out I was out at the dump.

I looked at him not knowing how in the world I was supposed to respond to that question.

"What do you want me to say? We were careful, we used protection…"

He was shaking his head, and tapping his foot nervously.

"Buttercup you're _eighteen_! …..How old was Ace?"

"Is that what this is about…because it's him?"

He fell silent …

I laughed it off as tears filled my eyes. "You're not even mad about what's going on with me, it's about Ace isn't it…..It's always about Ace!" I yelled

"It is because he wasn't good for you!"

"How do you even know? You didn't know_ anything_ about them!"

"Maybe I didn't, but I didn't have to, to know that I didn't want you there!"

"Well you don't make my decisions anymore!"

"Buttercup you are eighteen years old! "

"Yeah, you keep telling me that and I don't think your hearing yourself. I'm eighteen, Dad! I'm not your five year old little powerpuff anymore!"

Dad was a word I rarely use with the Professor, but when I did he knew it was for emphasis.

Tears were now smeared all over my face.

"Well I guess you got your wish about me not being around them anymore. But I thought I would at least have some support through this. But I'm doing this alone anyway, so…"

"Butterc…"

"Mayor gave all three of us apartments downtown. I have enough credits to get my diploma next month, and I can get a job at the diner downtown for money. I be out first thing in the morning"

With that I flew upstairs to my room, and started to pack. I put a hand on my tummy, and cried sinking down the wall of my closet. "I need you" I whispered looking up at the sky.

**Ace's POV:**

I decided I should tell her at home so if she was mad, she could I guess feel comfortable. I still didn't know how to explain…

I walked up to the door with a wimpy bouquet of flowers, and took a deep breath, when I heard yelling.

It sounded like Buttercup, but I slowly ducked through the bushes and peeked through the window, that had been left just slightly cracked.

She was sitting looking at the Professor in shock…

."You're not even mad about what's going on with me, it's about Ace isn't it?...It's always about Ace!" she yelled

"It is because he wasn't good for you!" The Professor was standing up now, his jaw clenched.

"How do you even know? You didn't know anything about them!" Tears were visibly rolling down her cheeks, as she yelled.

"Maybe I didn't, but I didn't have to, to know that I didn't want you there!"

"Well you don't make my decisions anymore!"

"Buttercup you are eighteen years old! "

"Yeah, you keep telling me that and I don't think your hearing yourself. I'm eighteen, Dad! I'm not your five year old little powerpuff anymore!" She stormed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I guess you got your wish about me not being around them anymore. But I thought I would at least have some support through this. But I'm doing this alone anyway, so…"

"Butterc…" he tried to interrupt but she continued.

"Mayor gave all three of us apartments downtown. I have enough credits to get my diploma next month, and I can get a job at the diner downtown for money. I be out first thing in the morning"

A green streak was all she left behind her…

I realized it had started to snow, and sat with my back against the house trying to figure out what was best for her. She meant everything to me.

That's when I heard another voice come from inside.

"Dad, can we talk for a minute." Blossom asked as she slowly descended the stairs in her pink pj's and sat on the couch across from him.

"I get why you're mad" She said

I rolled my eyes. The last thing Buttercup needed was them ganged up on her …

"But I've been around her when she's with them." She played with a strand of her hair. "She was happy. I don't think I've ever seen smile as much as I did when she was with him. Brick and I and Bubbles and Boomer fit together; but she and Butch they're too free spirited to ever even think of each other as anything other than friends."

The Professor sadly looked up at her, listening silently.

"He loved her so much, you could see it. They all loved her. She hasn't been the same since they left."

"They were Family to her, I think more so than we were sometimes. She just wanted your approval, because even though she yells at you, you are one the few people that means everything to her."

"She might be tough, but she can't do this alone. We have to help her, because we're all she has now." With that Blossom kissed the Professor's cheek, and flew back upstairs.

I got up, and walked a few blocks, and got to the nearest pay phone. I quickly dialed a number that I was not used to calling.

"Hello?"

"Is this Butch?"

"Ah Yeah, who is this?"

"I need you to meet me at the park, it's about Buttercup."

"Wha…Is she okay?" Panic rose in his voice

"Yeah, just meet me here."

"Okay? I'm on my way…"


End file.
